Reflections over Sunset
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: Challenge from Shaliza at Hide the Rum. Elizabeth reflects on her life after the events of At World's End. Fluffy OneShot with Willabeth love. Elizabeth POV about how happy she is to have Will back in her life. More info inside! Please Read and Review!


A/N- Challenge here- http://discussion. Shaliza for the inspiration!

Reflections over Sunset

Elizabeth leant against the railing of her balcony as she overlooked the sun beginning to set over the ocean. It was the same ocean she had stared at sunset after sunset everyday for years, watching it disappearing over the horizon, counting the days and years of Will's return. Will had returned exactly a year ago today, she could still remember the look on his face as his son ran up to him on the beach. It still brought tears to her eyes remembering how easily they had bonded, Will was a natural father.

These thoughts reminded her that Will and Liam were playing on the beach below and she looked down from her high balcony to watch them, Will was teaching Liam to swordfight using sticks from the beach. She smiled as she watched them for a moment, happy beyond words that Liam had his father in his life.

The ten years without Will had been long. When he first left she didn't know what she would do but when she found out she was pregnant, her life had a meaning again. Jack had brought much gold to her when he visited, made sure she had somewhere to live with the baby Liam and she was going to be comfortable, which she was. She had bought a modest but comfortable house over looking the sunset; she could sit on the balcony every night, looking at the ocean had made her feel close to Will. She felt a pang in her heart at the memories of him not being there. Fate had been cruel to them in that sense. She had to give birth to Liam with a midwife by her side, no one to hold her hand. When he was born and she held him in her arms, she wept with happiness but also sadness that Will wouldn't even know.

But life must go on, she raised Liam by herself, the way she knew her and Will would have done. It wasn't long before he started asking about his father and Elizabeth never once kept anything from him. In fact, Liam would delight in listening to his mother telling him in detail of their adventures, soon claiming he wanted to meet a pirate. He would often play with sticks in the garden, pretending to be rescuing a damsel in distress from blood thirsty pirates. Elizabeth laughed at the memory of him dressing up a scarecrow in their farm as a pirate then begging one of her maids to play with him. Elizabeth had given the maid permission and she was soon pretending to faint so he could rescue her. Most nights she would tell him a different story, and then when she ran out she would read books to him of pirates and buried treasure. Liam always said he preferred her stories and begged her to write them down. So Elizabeth wrote a book of her adventure and gave it to him for his ninth birthday, to keep him going until his father came home. He had asked her once, after hearing a story, to teach him to swordfight. Elizabeth had told him no, that is something your father will do when he returned.

When Will returned, it was one of the first things Liam said to him, causing Will to laugh. Elizabeth had to admit that she was surprised to see how quickly they all became a family again, expecting awkwardness. But Will was so good with Liam and Liam so eager to be with him that it didn't matter. They seemed to spend days telling Will stories of his childhood. Will didn't share many of his stories with Liam, instead telling Elizabeth about it in the privacy of their bedroom or when Liam was playing outside. Elizabeth felt her heart ache at the memories, Will's time on the Dutchman was incredibly sad. Will had told her he had first expected to see just soldiers and pirates, but their were families, women and children who had drowned or their ship had sunk. It had hurt Elizabeth to see Will so saddened by the memories he shared with her and they had held each other for many long nights, just in relief and happiness that they were together again. During the ten years, Elizabeth had Liam to ease the pain in her heart and Will had the opportunity to be with his father, but both of them would never be complete unless they were together.

Elizabeth found herself once again staring at the horizon, the sun almost touching the ocean. She loved the deep shades of orange and pink of the clouds as the sun shown through them, giving the beach and her house a warm glow, she didn't even feel the cold breeze. Her gaze fell over the beach and she felt a private smile dawn on her lips as she saw the little place, surrounded by cliffs and rocks were Will and her had made love for the first time. One night, not long after Will came back, they returned to that spot after putting Liam to bed. Will had said they should keep coming back there every now and then and Elizabeth had liked that idea, even though nothing could beat their nice comfortable bed.

Baby's cries drawn her from her thoughts and she turned and walked into her bedroom, closing the glass doors behind her to keep the cool out. She walked over to a large crib at the end of their bed and lifted her two month old daughter out, cradling her against her chest in an attempt to sooth her. She walked over to the window, looking at the sunset as she rocked little Lily in her arms, singing softly to her. Lily was a very well behaved baby but often had the tendency to cry just because she wanted to be held.

Elizabeth gave birth to Lily in the afternoon, with Will sitting behind her, giving her as much support as he could. She can remember collapsing in exhaustion against Will, her head falling on his shoulder as he placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders for comfort. The midwife brought Lily over and they held her together, so happy that Will had been there this time. After cleaning up and being examined by the doctor, Elizabeth can remember like it was yesterday, feeding Lily for the first time, leaning against Will who couldn't take his eyes off Lily, and looking up out the glass of the French doors to see a prefect sunset.

Lily had fallen asleep so Elizabeth walked back to the crib and gently placed her down, stroking her face softly then tucked her in. Elizabeth stood and walked over to the doors, looking out the window as the sun was halfway over the horizon. She watched in slowly get smaller and smaller, thinking about how perfect life seemed now. Not only was Will back with her forever she had a perfect son and now a perfect daughter, her life felt complete.

Strong, warm arms closed around her waist and Elizabeth leaned back to inhale the heavenly scent that was her husband. His larger body spread warmth through her veins, Elizabeth not even realising she was cold to begin with. He placed a light kiss on her neck and she smiled.

"Hello," he whispered, smiling against the skin on her shoulder.

"Hello," she returned, her hands moving down his arms to place them over his. His head lifted off her shoulder and they both watched the sun begin to disappear over the horizon.

"I love you," Elizabeth said softly, feeling overcome by the emotions all her memories had brought back.

"I love you too," Will replied and Elizabeth turned her head to meet him in a soft yet passionate kiss. His rested his forehead to hers for a moment, and then turned his head to the sea. Elizabeth turned her head just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.


End file.
